You don't talk Much, do you?
by Darling Drusilla
Summary: My personal take on those words, and how they might have affected the game differently depending on thier meaning. First view between FemSparrow and Reaver.
1. Chapter 1

I simply had to write this, especially after someone looked at me and said "You don't talk much do you?" Only his question was more sarcasm based than anything else because I was rabbiting on about...I don't even remember actually, lol! Either way, I'm not exactly the quiet and calm type, I'm more the sarcastic and bubbly type, and I think that would carry over if I were a hero. I got a bit tired of reading the same super serious and reserved archtype that Female Sparrow had become and I now put forth my own version and hero persona for your viewing pleasure.

God that sounded rehearsed...remind me not to do that again.

* * *

I should have known the moment she came into my study with her pigtails and pink ribbons. Somewhere around her mid twenties and violet eyes still full of the childlike wonder and Hope I'd left behind so long ago. There was a fairly nice rifle strapped to her back and an acceptable longsword, both had glittering augments. And...was she chattering away already?

"You don't talk much do you," I laughed. My previous speech was thrown from my mind in seconds.

Her eyes narrowed and her nose scrunched up in a funny and rather adorable manner. "You know, Hannah says that same thing to me all the time, but I don't think I talk that much at all, and even if I do talk a bit more than others they should be thankful to hear my voice."

I should have known she'd be a woman after my own heart. Offhandedly I asked her bout her augments.

"Pfft, duh, gold burden." I hadn't been spoken too like that since I was in my mothers kitchen arguing with my sister. "Like there's anything more useful in this world than a good weapon and gold. I mean, really."

I almost felt bad about sending her to the Shadow Court afterwards, especially when she played the flirtatious minx. Even as I write I feel a stirring in my loins and heart. They've become linked because of her. Though when she came back with snowy white haite hair and not a single wrinkle, I think I may have fallen for her a bit more.

"You know, I've always wanted hair this color," She prattled on as she moved to lounge in _my_ chair by _my_ desk and _my_ fire. Sparrow's legs were swinging haphazardly off one arm while she leaned seductively against the back. Her corset had her bust nigh spilling out and the skirt of a noble woman had bunched up around her thighs. Still bedecked in pink and violet and cream, she looked like an impish fairy.

"Now I really do feel bad about double crossing you," I sighed as I waved the photographer away. No, I wasn't going to shoot this one. Not yet anyways. I was distracted by the torrential downpour of emotions my little bird brought about when she was near. That puppy dog pout and those big watery eyes looked at me like I'd done something truly horrible and evil. Which I had, but I'd never really cared before.

* * *

review if you'd like, I may end up posting another one shot about Reaver's rear passage, lol! Oh come on, tell me none of you started laughing out loud when your hero went in there? Especially your male hero!


	2. Chapter 2

"They kind of remind you of fireflies don't they? Only, deadly and stuff, ya know?" Sparrow asked as the wisps floated around the ceiling of the cave. "Whoa, can you imagine a deadly firefly? That'd be crazy amazing! Although the beetles already annoy me to no end, do you have any idea how hard it is to get beetle juice out of your clothes?"

"You don't talk much do you?" Hannah laughed as she watched her talkative companion rabbit on about useless things.

"Ugh, That's what Teresa says!" Sparrow scoffed. "Be silent Sparrow, study your scrolls Sparrow, I have a headache Sparrow." The chestnut haired girl kicked a rock on their path to the third chamber. "I don't think I talk that much. I think the rest of the world is just too quiet. Well, except for Mika back home, she laughs all the time. I can't wait to get back and show her the toy horse I found here in the market."

The teenager's voice certainly added some levity to their grim situation. Though Hannah still couldn't believe her protector was only sixteen, and married no less with a child back home! That Alex fellow must have been something else. Either a very decent fellow or a complete tosser to marry a fifteen year old. And who was taking care of the baby?

"You look really distracted Hannah," Sparrow said, peeking up at her much taller friend. "I know! Let's sing a song!"

"A what?" the redhead asked as she carried the massive amphora. The more she heard her companion speak the more she began to grow upset with Alex.

"A song! About...Fireflies!"

"Well that's all well and good, but I don't know any songs about fireflies." Hannah smiled kindly at the younger teen. she knew songs about Balverines ripping out the souls of sailors.

"That's okay, I'll teach you...let's see, what did we sing back at camp...oh! I know."

Hannah learned to sing a more lighthearted song that day, about fireflies lighting the way for a handsome prince to ride to his true love. Though, she was slightly disturbed when Sparrow sang the song as she decapitated hollow men.

Although, despite every chatty moment Sparrow had during their cave excursion, she was very quiet and respectful during the funeral of Hannah's father. She offered warm embraces and sympathies. Understanding of Hannah's need for vengeance all too well, Sparrow was very quickly her best friend.

Though, Sparrow never called her Hammer. Not even a week after they returned, when Sparrow stalked into the guild, makeup from days before smeared on her face and eyes all red and puffy. Both the result of tears. Her voice was gone, and her lack of chatter made the guild seem that much more ominous and dreary. When asked what happened, she refused to speak, worrying even Teresa.

"Alex left me," Sparrow finally spoke up almost a week later. "He took Mika and just...left."


	3. Chapter 3

Never in Teresa's life had she met someone who talked so much.

And she'd lived a Long life full of Many people.

Not even her brother had talked so much, and he'd been a chatterbox.

She sighed sadly as she saw the young girl's path ahead, heartbreak after heartbreak followed her. Children left motherless and some just left on the side of the road or sold to bandits. She would not speak of this to Sparrow however. Not when the thirteen year old girl was so bright and full of life. So ready to take on the world.

If she could stop talking long enough to listen.

"-my butt...so I may have beaned him in the head with an apple."

And stop fighting with the other children. Then again...

"You actions were justified. Cole is well into his late teens and such actions were inappropriate."

"Try telling his mother that!" Sparrow pouted as she flopped onto her bedroll. Teresa only laughed at the childs antics. "She threw a pan at me...it's a good thing I'm not a bi...mean person."

Teresa smiled. Sparrow had been curbing her language after being severely chastised last week and forced to hold buckets of water for one hour. Not that it had made her any quieter or any less mouthy. Privately, the blind seeress thought the girl was making up for the lack of sisters voice in the world, as though talking twice as much might somehow make things right, and that a body might appear to take said voice for it's own.

"Hello?" Sparrow shouted. "Yeesh, don't get dementia on me Teresa! If you're not around to listen to me who will?"

"I'm sure you will have a captive audience one day my dear," she laughed. "I was merely reflecting on something I saw."

Sparrow's excitement came off in waves despite the losses she had suffered so long ago. During her years with Teresa, she'd managed to explain that her parents had in fact been murdered by a jealous ex flame of her mother's. The same side that carried the hero blood in fact. The girls had been lucky enough to reach the gates of Bowerstone before the madman had got to them as well. Of course, Bowerstone hadn't been a picnic.

Yet somehow, Sparrow had her light. A light that would serve her well in the future, so long as she kept it burning.

"Teresa!" Sparrow whined. "What did you see? Was there a handsome and charming man with a big house?"

Well, there had been. But not the type Sparrow was thinking of. "Hmm, I saw many things in your future."

"You're avoiding the question," Sparrow pouted. "Well what about a brave young woman? Or someone who can shoot lightening from their fingertips!"

Teresa hemmed, they had been there as well. But again, not in the way Sparrow had thought. "I saw your destiny little bird."

"Urgh!" Sparrow groaned, turning to face the wall of the caravan. "Tell my destiny I'm going to take a nap!"

Teresa smiled. The young teen would be up in two hours, chattering away twice as fast. She would forget everything Teresa told her because forgetting was something Sparrow excelled at. But in two years, Sparrow would meet the first of her _many_ ex husbands and lovers.

* * *

I'm not too happy with this chapter. Let me know I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Garth wasn't sure which would drive him crazy first. The never ending pulse beneath his feet which haunted his dreams at night...

Or the neverending chatter of his rescuer.

It was awelcome change from the moaning and groaning of his fellow prisoners, and it was a way to pass the time as well. It almost acted as a clock even, he knew when the guards went to sleep because Sparrow went silent, her song quieted. He knew when the work day started because he was awoken everyday by birdsong. Because sometimes, she would indeed sing.

She had a very nice singing voice.

He knew when the tower started getting to her, because eventually all she did was sing. She sang about sunsets and fireflies and love...

She was quiet when she fought the tower guards during their escape, and silent for the first half of the boatride back home. But then the closer they got to shore the more she started speaking, bringing back that little Sparrow he'd met so long ago. Her chatter seemed to make the rest of the journey easier, more relaxed and cheerier.

When they finally docked, he was only slightly surprised to see her start stripping out of her uniform and into the clothes her mother -he assumed that was who the woman in red was- brought down to her. Garth realized then that she was very small for a twenty year old woman. Had it not been for the curves he would have guessed her to be around sixteen. But she still chirped away like a bird, asking if Alex had sent Mika to the camp, or if Micheal was doing alright, or if Kienan was still waiting for her.

His heart almost fell with hers when Teresa softly told the girl that Mika had died of Scarlet fever, Micheal had been killed by bandits, and Kienan had left her for a young bar wench from Westcliff. The little bird grew quiet before announcing she was off to Bowerstone to get some hair.

He'd learn later just how many husbands and wives the young woman had gone through, about four it sounded like, and now two dead children...

"She's gone to the bar hasn't she?" Garth asked the blind woman.

"Sparrow doesn't drink," the red clad woman waved a hand. "It's likely she's sleeping in her home in old town, talking to her sister's memory."

Garth nodded before listening to the blind woman's visions and learning what his role had been and would be.

((I honestly though that one of the prettiest houses in the game was the one beside Sparrow and Rose's old shack. The one with the bees and a view of Fairfax.))


End file.
